Y por eso es bueno conocer los puntos de vista
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Piensa un momento si lo que tu viste fue lo único que sucedió. Oh valla, si tan solo supieras todo lo que pasa por las mentes de otros... asegúrate de ver dos versiones.


**Y por eso es bueno conocer los puntos de vista**

Para el fuego y el hielo

_**Bienvenidos sean a este pequeño one-shot.**_

_**Me veo obligada a agradecer que presten su tiempo para leer estas extrañas ideas salidas de mi mente por culpa de una vocecita llamada conciencia.**_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

**La estación es invierno y la palabra es chimenea.**

**Canción recomendada: **_**Fly **_**de **_**Ludovico Einaudi.**_

_**Ya saben que a J.K. Rowling le pertenece todo y a mi lo raro que salió de mi mente.**_

_**Sin nada más que aclarar, espero les guste. Diviértanse.**_

Como lo vio Lily

Temblé un poco por el frio, ¿Por qué el invierno tenía que ser helado? La verdad es que prefiero el verano, no tengo que estar cubierta todo el tiempo con cobijas.

Di un largo bostezo, lo único agradable de estas fechas es que puedo beber todo el chocolate caliente que quiera y estar junto a la _chimenea_.

Le di un sorbo a mi taza de café, tontos elfos, ¿Cómo es que no tenían algo de chocolate caliente?

-¿Se ven bonitas no? –di un respingo algo sorprendida, ya no hay privacidad.

Me gire para encontrar unos tiernos ojos azules. Era imposible confundirlo con su gemelo.

Lance un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Lysander, eres tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Bueno, no era exactamente alivio lo que me llego. - ¿Quiénes se ven bonitas?

-Las llamas… ¿no te parece? – Yo asentí distraída, pero algo no concordaba…

-Si, son muy bellas, ¿Por qué si no estarías aquí? Oh, espera, ¡no me cambies el tema!, ¿Cómo entraste? Tu eres Ravenclaw, así que no tienes la contraseña de Gryffindor y…

-Tengo buenos métodos para entrar, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta tal vez estoy aquí por esto - ¿Esto? ¿Qué era esto? Voltee mi cabeza con curiosidad.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Rápidamente me entrego tan hermosa posesión, el contenido me dejo una dulce y cálida sensación.

-Bueno, tenía un poco de chocolate bélico en mi habitación, y me acorde de dos cosas, una, que los elfos no tenían (o lo escondían para ellos), y dos, que a ti te encantaba, así que les pedí que me prepararan un poco y he decidido traerte.

Sonreí un poco, Lys siempre me hacía lindos detalles.

-Gracias Lysander –Él se mostró satisfecho.

-Oye Lily.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? –El silencio del rubio me llamo la atención, y por alguna razón me preocupo. Gire mi cabeza para verlo bien.

-Yo..- Lysander desvió la mirada ¿Estaba sonrojado? No, seguro era por el frio, bueno, después de todo su nariz también estaba roja… - bueno, es que tengo un amigo que…

"_Cuando dicen amigo es el mismo, y cuando te dicen algo como: que le podría dar a una amiga eres tu, para asegurarte hazle preguntas y…" _Temblé un poco, tonta Molly y sus buenísimos consejos para chicos…

-¿Quién es tu amigo? – pregunte tímidamente. Lysander se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto el rubio tragando saliva.

-Ya sabes, el: _es que tengo un amigo que… _¿Quién es? – no pude evitarlo, una diminuta risa salió de mis labios. Lysander estaba… ¿Asustado?

- Sm…No… ¿Luke? Si, Luke.

"_Ya que lo tienes en su punto débil sácale la información como si fueras inocente" _repetí para mi siguiendo los pasos que Molly me había entregado.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasaba con _Luke_? –pregunte con los ojos brillantes, si Molly tenía razón tal vez Lysander…

- El… ah sí, él quiere a una chica pero no sabe cómo decírselo, así que me ha pedido que le pregunte a una cómo hacerlo. – Sonreí, si Molly estaba en lo correcto el me… ¡Lysander me quería! ¡Su "amigo" es el! mi corazón latió rápidamente.

-Se lo puede decir así… - me acerque al rubio y le di un beso.

Cerré los ojos con emoción contenida, yo lo quería y él me quería y…

Lysander se separó bruscamente de mí.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto sorprendido.

Lo mire con emoción.

-¡Sé que tu amigo eres tú! ¡Yo también te quiero Lys! – A Lysander se le ilumino la mirada.

Oh, todo como en los cuentos de hadas.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Como lo vio Lysander

Entre a la sala de Gryffindor con la intención de alegrarle el día a Lily que estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, así que me acerque.

-¿Se ven bonitas no? –vi como Lily daba un respingo, se veía muy linda.

Se giró para encontrarse con mis ojos, sus ojos avellana se veían tan lindos...

Oh vamos Lys, la chica no te quiere.

-Lysander, eres tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios- ¿Quiénes se ven bonitas?

-Las llamas… ¿no te parece? –Ella asintió distraída, era el momento de darle el pequeño regalito…

-Si, son muy bellas, ¿Por qué si no estarías aquí? Oh, espera, ¡no me cambies el tema!, ¿Cómo entraste? Tu eres Ravenclaw, así que no tienes la contraseña de Gryffindor y…

-Tengo buenos métodos para entrar, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta tal vez estoy aquí por esto – Observe divertido como la curiosidad atraía su mirada.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Rápidamente le entregueel chocolate caliente que llevaba escondido.

-Bueno, tenía un poco de chocolate bélico en mi habitación, y me acorde de dos cosas, una, que los elfos no tenían (o lo escondían para ellos), y dos, que a ti te encantaba, así que les pedí que me prepararan un poco y he decidido traerte.

-Gracias Lysander –Oh, satisfacción de una buena obra, ven a mi karma.

-Oye Lily. – dije recordando algo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? –Se me olvido por un momento que iba a decir, demonios, Lily me ponía nervioso. Giro su cabeza para verme bien.

-Yo..- desvié la mirada. Merlín, me estaba sonrojado. Rápidamente recordé lo que le diría- bueno, es que tengo un amigo que…

-¿Quién es tu amigo? – pregunto tímidamente. ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Cómo? –pregunte tragando saliva.

-Ya sabes, el: _es que tengo un amigo que… _¿Quién es? – no pude evitar oír una diminuta risa melodiosa que salió de los labios de Lily. Me empezaba a poner nervioso.

- Sm…No… ¿Luke? Si, Luke. – Mi mente me daba vueltas…

-Bueno, ¿qué pasaba con _Luke_? –pregunto la chica con los ojos brillantes.

Dios, se veía tan bella.

- El… ah sí, él quiere a una chica pero no sabe cómo decírselo, así que me ha pedido que le pregunte a una cómo hacerlo. – Puagg, me estaba revolviendo.

-Se lo puede decir así… -La mire extrañado ¿Cómo era así?.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Me separe bruscamente ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte sorprendido.

Me miro con emoción contenida.

-¡Sé que tu amigo eres tú! ¡Yo también te quiero Lys! – Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? La verdad daba igual ¡Ella me quería!

Bueno, creo que será mejor conseguir la respuesta a la pregunta de Luke en otro lado, la verdad no quiero que Lily cambie de idea.

Valla, Luke tendrá que esperar para saber cómo declarársele a Emma.

**N/A**

**Y ya acabo todo. Son dos puntos de vista muuuuuy diferentes pero con un mismo resultado.**

**Oh bueno, ¿Algún review? ¿Qué? ¿Muy desesperada? Oh bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los reviews.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
